crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Comet
Crimson Comet (Cecile ?), nicknamed "Ceecee", is a student at the Whateley Academy. She first arrived for the Spring term of 2007. She is one of the transgender residents of Poe Cottage.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 2 - L'Etranger She is from a small town in Illinois.Diane Castle at the Crystal Hall Forums Msg# 53371 As of March 2007, she was still thirteen years old (born in late April, 1993)Diane Castle at the Crystal Hall Forums Character Discussions: CeeCee Msg# 53296 and finishing 8th grade, and therefore does not even count as an official high school "freshman" yet. Her actual age belies her mature appearance—her body looks like a Playboy Playmate of 20, while her face looks seventeen.Diane Castle at the Crystal Hall Forums Story Feedback: Ayla and the scientist Msg# 52622 Appearance The girl was a late term addition to Poe Cottage, best described as a busty blonde whose body says 'twenty-something porn starlet' while her face says 'young teen'. So basically she is a dynamite Exemplar blond with big boobs. She goes by Cecile, has her body recently changed from male to female and is a transfer student to Whateley Academy. She flies surrounded by a sheer red capsule of energy that trails off behind her into a rapidly-thinning tail. Ceecee: "I got my comet-blasts! And my comet-shield! And my comet-flight! If I hadn't busted up a bank robbery then maybe they wouldn't of told mom and dad to send me here. I've only been a girl for a couple weeks." Well, she is really, really new to her powers. She didn't even know she could do the energy blast thing until she accidentally blew up her mother's greenhouse. Fortunately, her family found out that the red glow around her is a force field without any collateral damage. Ceecee: "I'm not young! I'm fourteen! Almost!" Her birthday is late April, so she's 'thirteen and ten twelfths'. Ceecee isn't stupid, but she is naive. She comes from a small Illinois town, and she hasn't finished eighth grade yet. She has had no exposure to what mutants really are, or to computer programming. She was a below average student before, not because she couldn't do the work, but because she didn't care. She was TG and seriously depressed. Right now, she's enthusiastic. Let me re-phrase that. She's ENTHUSIASTIC!!! She's perfect and the world is perfect and she just wants to get out there and revel in her femininity and do superhero stuff! And she isn't seeing that not everyone else is thrilled for her or happy with their lives. After all, she's not quite fourteen, when everything is a crisis if it happens to ME and worth gossiping about if it happens to YOU. But Ceecee is still amped about her first foray in crime fighting. It sounds like she hadn't even done that much damage to the bank or the bank robbers, which was probably a minor miracle. But it is clear from what she wasn't saying that the police and her parents had been somewhat less than thrilled with her efforts. There are a number of reasons why Ceecee was shipped off to Whateley only a few days after manifesting, instead of doing what most kids do in spring term: finish Jr. High and then start Whateley in the fall. I mean, turning to a girl, growing super-humanly strong and accidentally blowing things up? She had gone from a miserably unhappy ugly duckling to a sparkling swan. A swan with superpowers. You'll wonder how she was going to deal with plebeian concepts like high school and homework. She has proven to be is easily manipulated; Solange has found her a useful foil in wrangling the other sub-freshmen students under her charge.A Pocket Full of Tansy Powers Cecile's official power tests haven't been shown yet, but she seems to be a high-level Exemplar and an Energizer "brick." Her power manifestation turned her previously male body into a stunning young woman in just three days, suggesting a high-level Exemplar trait. Her Energizer trait allows her to fly (surrounding her in a red energy capsule that leaves a dissipating "tail" behind, hence her codename), form force shields and fire energy blasts. It isn't clear if she has the Exemplar mental traits as well, since her apparent lack of self-reflection and common sense makes it hard to say. Classes Spring 2007 *English *Pre-Algebra *Marine Science *Global Studies *Powers Theory *Powers Lab Relationships *Poe Cottage **Bladedancer (roommate Spring 2007) References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Class of 2011 Category:Exemplar Category:Energizer Category:Junior High Category:Gender-complicated Category:Illinois Category:Unknown Surname